


Is This All Just a Spell?

by ReeLeeV



Series: HWH Bingo Challenge [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Witches, HWHbingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2018-11-07 17:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: After Hoseok falls surprisingly hard surprisingly fast for a beautiful man, he find something out about him accidentally that could be the thing that breaks them apart. Will he be able to accept Hyungwon for who he is, or is it a doomed relationship from the beginning?





	1. Chapter 1

“Chae Hyungwon!” Kihyun’s voice echoes throughout the apartment, earning an exasperated roll of the eyes from the young man in question. Kihyun suddenly bursts into his bedroom, Changkyun at his heel.

“Were you burning sage again? You know how our landlady feels about that.”

“He was just doing it to help you, hyung,” Changkyun quickly intervenes, earning a confused glance from Kihyun. “He’s noticed how stressed you’ve been lately, and he was trying to expel any negative energies to make home a more calming environment for you.”

Kihyun visibly hesitates for a moment, sighing deeply. Hyungwon watches silently, not feeling the need to speak. Changkyun had explained everything, after all.

“I appreciate the thought,” Kihyun says tiredly, “but I don’t need to get into another fight with that woman. Please, at least warn me before you do that again, so I can have an excuse prepared.”

“Sure, hyung,” Hyungwon says at last, giving the older a small nod. Kihyun nods himself, pouting slightly as he turns away to decide what to cook for dinner. Changkyun offers Hyungwon a smile before hurrying after his boyfriend, already preparing to aid in preparation of the meal. Hyungwon chuckles to himself at the typical behavior, mindlessly fiddling with the crystal hanging at his neck.

He looks down at it surprisedly, dropping it against his chest as he goes back to his notes. He had forgotten he began wearing it again, after his mother passed away in the past month. She had made him promise to put himself out there more, giving him this crystal as a parting gift. It’d always been her fear, he knows, that he would die without experiencing true love, and had gifted him the green jade he now wears to prepare him for the true love she had always known him to be destined for.

Hyungwon, on the other hand, couldn’t care less one way or the other. He didn’t mind the notion of dying alone, just so long as he had friends by his side he’d be okay. Of course, he couldn’t very well tell his mother that. So, he had promised to wear the jade, even though he hadn’t planned to wear it forever. He had only meant to wear it for a couple weeks after her funeral. However, he had grown so accustomed to it by now that it feels odd to take it off even while taking a shower.

He sighs, shaking his head in an attempt to clear it. However, it doesn't help. He rakes his fingers through his hair, and gets up, only pausing at his bookshelf to find his tea collection of tea recipes before leaving the room. He has exams soon, and _needs_ to focus. Perhaps a minty tea would help him…

He gets to the kitchen, doing his best to avoid the lovey-dovey couple, and begins to go through the cabinet designated for his personal collection of different herbs and blends. He sighs heavily, noting the lack of peppermint, and shakes his head at himself.

“I'm going to the store,” he announces, and then leaves the room to get his wallet, keys, and coat without even waiting for a response.

 

Hoseok sighs, straightening up from his sitting position on the floor. He's just finished putting away the latest shipment of occult books. His gaze lingers on a spine declaring “THE TRUTH OF WITCHES AND WICCA,” but he merely huffs out another breath, shaking his head as he walks away.

His grandmother had always warned him about that kind of stuff, claiming it'd lead him down a road of misery if he ever went near it. He himself isn't _that_ superstitious, but that doesn't mean he's willing to delve into anything. Sure, college is for experimenting, but honestly that kind of experimenting freaks him out too much to even consider.

“Is my shift over, already?” Hoseok asks, sighting a familiar red-head standing at the register. Minhyuk beams over at him, nodding.

“Don't forget, there's a party tomorrow night that you've already said you'd go to,” the younger tells him. He holds up an accusatory finger as he adds, “So there's _no_ getting out of it, hyung!”

“Yah!” Hoseok protests, biting back a chuckle at his friend’s smirk. “I haven't been that much of a flake lately…”

“Please,” Minhyuk says rolling his eyes, “you've been flakier than dandruff. But, if you even think of trying to get out of tomorrow, I will seriously drop-kick you harder than I have anyone else in my entire life.” Hoseok laughs wholehearted at the threat, which obviously isn't the reaction the younger had been hoping for judging by his pout.

“First off,” Hoseok says, clearing his thirst as the laughter subsides, “you're obviously spending way too much time with Jooheon and Changkyun if you're coming up with lame jokes like that one the spot. Secondly, no worries, I will definitely be there. I promised you I'd go, so I'm going.”

“Aish, hyung,” Minhyuk chuckles, “there's no such thing as spending too much time with those two. But, I'm glad, it's about time you I went somewhere other than work, home, and classes.” Hoseok shares a bright smile with the younger, and then turns to clock out before leaving.

 

On his way home, he drops by the store. He remembers how bare the fridge at his apartment had been, and he knows that Hyunwoo, his roommate, couldn't go more than two hours without eating, so it's either go shopping or let his dear friend and roommate die. Luckily, he doesn't come across many people as he wanders through the aisles. He doesn't typically come to this store in particular, but it seems to be the only one open so late at night…

 _They have a lot of different herbs and stuff here_ , Hoseok notes with interest. _The owner must get a lot of tea drinkers here, or something._ He shrugs, thinking it neat to see these cool-sounding herbs in person, and goes about his business. As he turns to go down the next aisle, he suddenly runs into someone, and yelps in surprise.

“S-S-Sorry!” Hoseok apologizes quickly, bowing lowly. He straightens up, hoping to apologize again, but is struck silent by the unearthly beauty standing before him seeming only slightly surprised.

“It's alright,” the strange man tells him, slowly bowing his head. “I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going…”

The two stand there awkwardly for a moment, neither sure of what to do. They shift on their feet simultaneously, and share a chuckle at noticing.

“Well,” the stranger says, “I better be going. Have a nice night,” he offers, and then disappears down an aisle.

Hoseok can only hum in acknowledgment, still too dumbfounded by the gorgeous man to say much. He shakes his head, forcing himself to focus on the task at hand, and turns down the noodle aisle, stuffing his basket full of ramyeons.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sO SORRY it took so long for me to update this... hopefully I'll get better about that soon. ^^* Hope y'all enjoy~!

“A party?” Hyungwon asks confusedly, glancing up from his books for the first time in the past four hours. Changkyun nods excitedly.

“Minhyuk-hyung invited us,” he goes on to explain. “He said it’s been forever since he’s seen all of us, and that if he has to kidnap us to take us to this party, he will.”

“When did you even see Minhyuk-ah today?” Kihyun questions, raising a suspicious brow. He crosses his arms over his chest, heaving a sigh. “Did he invite us _yesterday_ and you forgot to tell us, Kyunnie?”

“I happened to be in the bookstore during his shift today,” Changkyun explains with a pout. “I’m not an airhead, hyung.” Kihyun coos, reaching over to pull at his boyfriend’s puffed-out cheek. Hyungwon sighs, rolling his eyes as he stands. He figures he’ll get much more work done in his room, where the couple can’t bother him.

“Wonnie!” Kihyun calls after him, causing him to turn towards him. “Did you want to go to the party, or not?”

“Not really,” Hyungwon mumbles without much thought. “I’ve got a lot of schoolwork to do.” He doesn’t actually have schoolwork to do, but it’s proved to be a good excuse for all the other parties he hasn’t wanted to attend, so he might as well use it. Kihyun clearly catches onto the lie, judging by his frown.

“Blow it off for a couple hours and come to the party,” he says, an air of finality in his voice. “You don’t even have to stay for the whole thing if you get bored. Just come and make an appearance so Minhyuk-ah won’t be all over me tomorrow about it.”

“I’m the only one that can be all over you…” Changkyun mumbles, his pout only worsening as he grasps Kihyun’s hand tightly. Hyungwon makes a silent retching gesture at the comment, which only causes Kihyun to laugh once again.

“Fine,” Hyungwon sighs, absolutely hating how easily he’s given in. But, he’d much rather concede than get into an argument about his lack of a social life. “Don’t bother me until an hour ‘till we need to leave. If you’re forcing me to go to a party tonight, I’ll need my beauty rest.” Kihyun hums in reply, and Hyungwon retreats into his room before the couple can start making out with him in the room.

 

“You sure do look nice,” Minhyuk compliments, eyeing his hyung up and down in appreciation. Damn, he loves having attractive friends. Hoseok blushes under Minhyuk’s scrutinizing gaze, shuffling from foot to foot. “You looking to impress someone in particular?” the younger continues, raising a teasing brow. Hoseok pulls his bottom lip in between his teeth, chewing on it as he pouts.

“It’s bad manners to make fun of your hyung,” is all he says, purposefully not answering the question. He doesn’t know exactly why he’s so dressed up, it’s just another party… but something feels different about tonight. Call it intuition, hopeful thinking, or whatever. But, Hoseok just _knows_ something is going to happen tonight, whether it be bad or good.

 

Hyungwon fiddles absentmindedly with his jade pendant, biting on his lower lip as he follows his roommates into the frat house. He doesn’t know why he’s so nervous. It isn’t as if this is his first college party or anything… which is more than he can say for some people.

He glances over to see Changkyun clutching tightly to Kihyun’s arm, though their hyung doesn’t seem to mind too much. Hyungwon chuckles under his breath, taking a deep breath to ease his own nerves. His nervous energies won’t do either of them much good. He has to push them down for, say, an hour, and then he can scurry back home and continue his readings. He’s really improved at his tea-leaf readings, and he’s sure with just a little more practice he’ll be ready to begin reading other people’s.

He moves through the party, which is already raging despite it only having been going for a few minutes. He twists through the throngs of college students and makes his way to the kitchen. There, a plethora of liquor bottles litter the cabinets, punctuated randomly with scattered about solo cups. After surveying the scene, he sighs in defeat and dunks his hand into the nearby sink that’s apparently being used as a makeshift ice chest judging by the melting puddle filled with cans of different beverages. He doesn’t really like beer all that much, but it’s better than nothing.

As he turns to leave the room in search for a free spot on a couch or maybe a wall, he accidentally runs into someone… again. God, he really ought to look more at where he’s going.

“Oh, sorry,” he says immediately, his eyes drifting up from the floor to meet… Hyungwon can’t help but chuckle, shaking his head as he leans back slightly against the counter behind him. “Or not…” he mumbles, quirking up a joking brow at the somewhat-familiar man. The other man splutters out an apology very similarly to how he had in the store the previous day, and Hyungwon laughs again.

“We just keep running into each other,” Hyungwon muses aloud, finding the blush that paints the other’s cheeks oddly adorable. “Maybe it’s fate.”

“F-Fate?” Hyungwon gives the stranger a wink, to which he seems choke on the beverage in his hands.

“I’m Hyungwon,” the taller man informs him, sipping from his beer with a twinkle in his eye.

“I’m H-Hoseok,” the other tells him, the blush only seeming to worsen. God, this man is _absolutely_ _precious_. Just where has he been all of Hyungwon’s life? Hyungwon’s heart begins to beat a little faster, and he has to take another drink to hide his growing smile.

“Wanna dance?” Hyungwon finds himself asking, already setting his drink down on the counter. Hoseok blabbers out an answer Hyungwon can only take as a yes, and he grabs the other by the wrist to pull him from the kitchen.

He wasn’t even planning to dance tonight, wasn’t wanting to stay long enough to find someone to dance with. He’s always prided himself on his flexibility and his ability to adapt to changing situations, and having now found someone so cute, the situation has very much changed indeed…

**Author's Note:**

> My submission for the "Witches/Wizards AU" square for the HWH Bingo Ch


End file.
